


Rolling Around

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brostein, Day 6, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Other, Stranded, creampuff weel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsh strands Carmilla and himself and almost gets killed.</p><p>Inspired by my bro Redthorn for day 6 of creampuff week</p><p>Theme: Stranded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Around

“Relax, it’s just rain Carmilla” Kirsch states as he speeds down the road.

“I don’t give a shit about the rain you dolt, I just don’t want you running off the road so I can get back to my girlfriend!” the vampire growls out as the car fish tails a bit around a curve.

“Chillax bro, we’ll be fine.”

“Kirsch, I swear on my soulless body, that I will kill you before you kill me, air-headed jock!!!” Carmilla really just wanted to get home.

Kirsch rolls his eyes, “Would you just Chill…”

His sentence was cut short as he takes a corner way too fast and the right side wheels leave the ground and then the car begins to roll over on its sides.

The vampire growls at the idiot and manages to somewhat stay in her seat, but Kirsch wasn’t as lucky as his body hits the windshield; cracking it.

“Fuck Kirsch!” the older woman yells but since the car was still moving ‘we on a hill or some shit?’ she thinks, but she couldn’t get to him.

After a few more tumble the car stops upright, but almost looks like a convertible if you look at it from the outside when it was a small sedan to begin with.

Carmilla quickly gets herself untangled and out of the car, “FUCK!” she races to the other side and starts ripping the metal away trying to get to the man inside.

Pulling away a large sheet of metal and fiberglass, she sees him groaning and pulls him out of the car; the smell of blood assaults her nose and she bites her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

“This is not happening, the middle of fucking nowhere, I told you to fucking take it easy!” she growls as she straightens him out so he is laying on the ground.

“Dude…what happened?” Kirsch asks, feeling pain in his entire body.

“You crashed us you dolt!” The vampire pulls out her phone and calls 911.

“911 Medical emergency, how can I assist you?” came the voice.

“Yeah, we were just in a single car accident, on highway 36 heading east. I’m fine but the driver isn’t…” 

Carmilla tries to keep the growl from her voice.

“How many were in the vehicle?”

“Two”

“I have a police car and an ambulance on the way, is there any leaking gas?”

Carmilla walks around the car looking, “No gas leak, look we are stranded out here and just…they need to get here before he dies.” 

‘Or before I kill the idiot!’ she thinks loudly in her head.

“They are on their way, sadly not many are close but they are moving as fast as they can.”

“Fine, I need to go make sure he is somewhat ok…” she hangs up before the woman can protest and groans, she needed to call Laura.

She dials the number and waits as she looks at Kirsch wondering if she could make it look like an accident; she really wants to kill him right now.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” 

Sighing Carmilla licks her lips before speaking, “Hey cupcake, we had a small accident…”

“WHAT!? Are you okay, how is Kirsch?” the blond asks quickly, her voicing rising to high levels.

“I’m fine, vampire remember, but Kirsch isn’t fine…I dunno if he will make it.” 

‘or I may just have a snack, but you love do not need to know that.’ The vampire says in her mind.

“You call 911?”

“Yes”

“Good, I thought it would be easy going home…” Laura states with curiosity.

Just then Carmilla realizes it was still raining and groans, “Nope, he wanted to drive and drove to fucking fast, rolled the car. I had to dig him out and now I am extremely hungry…”

“Hungry?” Laura’s voice sounded a bit afraid.

“Yes hungry, and bro-boy here is starting to look really delicious.” Carmilla licks her lips looking at him but doesn’t move closer.

“Carm, please don’t eat him…”

“I dunno know cutie, I mean he’s just lying there groaning in pain…would be a mercy killing really.”

“CARMILLA PLEASE!” Laura yells through the phone, making the vampire laugh.

“Oh fine I won’t kill him, can I nibble?”

“NO!”

“Not even a little?” she asks with a smirk on her face.

Laura huffs, “That isn’t funny!”

“Oh it is.”

“Okay fine it’s funny but still no woman!”

In the distance sirens were heard.

“Hey baby, seems the cavalry has arrived, I’ll call you back in a bit.”

“Alright, just stay safe both of you!”

“Will do sweetheart, bye” Carmilla hangs up and leans against the totaled car as the vehicles pull up.

The cop was the first to get out of his vehicle and run up, “Are you alright?”

“Yes” Carmilla looks at Kirsch, “But he is not.”

The cop runs over and sighs happy the man is still alive, then the paramedics move in to get Kirsch ready to transport.

“Ma’am?” the cop says as he slowly walks back to her.

“Yes officer?” she asks, still leaning against the car.

“What happened?”

She sighs and tells him how they ended up in this mess in the middle of nowhere, and then watches as Kirsch is loaded into the ambulance and she is told she can ride with him.

“Oh uhm, I dunno I have this thing about blood…”

“Oh understandable, I can give you a lift if you like?” the officer states, misunderstanding what she meant.

“Thanks, let me get a few things out of the car…” She moves back to the passenger side and grabs two bags, “alright all set…oh I need to call my girlfriend on the way.”

The officer nods, and they both climb into the squad car.

Carmilla phones Laura again, as the blond picks up, “Hey beautiful, we are heading to the hospital, will text ya which one but I am fine and they said Kirsch will be ok as long as they can get blood into him in time.”

“Good…thank you for not eating him.”

“You are welcome, was damn tempting though, all that blood…just...” She looks at the cop who was looking at her extremely confused.  
“Just what, Carm?” Laura asks.

“Oh just ya know to eat.”

“Well still glad you didn’t, text me the info…I told Danny and for not really liking him, she wants to make sure he is okay and come to whatever hospital you end up at.”

“I will love, I hope to see you soon then?” Carmilla asks.

“Yes, soon”

“Alright, see ya soon, bye.” 

Both hang up and Carmilla looks out the window and glares at her reflection; which shows her as a soaked to the bone eighteen year old girl that looks extremely hungry.

“So the guy you are with, your boyfriend?” the cop asks, he’s shocked when the woman busts out laughing.

“Oh man that’s funny, no he is not my boyfriend, he knows my girlfriend and so I put up with him.” Carmilla replies not looking in the cops direction.

“Oh alright, so…you hungry?” 

Now she turns to look at him, her eyes black, “Now hungry I very much am.”

END


End file.
